Browsing the Merchant
by KratosAurion97
Summary: Morgan's infatuation for Anna's womanly curves ends up getting him her attention, soon the two find themselves in a steamy partnership.


From what he could tell, Morgan's goal was to surpass his mother in tactics someday. To become the better strategist, mage, and even swordsman. But as of now, he was only good at fighting with magic.

Morgan was browsing through Anna's wares outside of her storage tent, he was fine with the tomes he had, but he needed a blade to suit him. He looked at the table with different blades set out, an iron short sword quickly caught his eye, he picked the blade up by its handle with his right hand and used his left hand to run his finger across the flat side of the blade.

"Sword catch your eye? It's a pretty cheep one, there's better made blades in the back," Anna spoke, walking up to the other side of the table.

"Oh! I'm just trying to find a simple sword to practice with. Maybe one day I'll be skilled enough to use a bigger one." Morgan replied cheerfully.

"Ah. Well why don't you ask Robin to teach you how to sword fight? I saw her cut down three Risen like they were butter yesterday!"

"We spend most our time together learning advance tactics, there's not much time for anything else."

"I see. Well, how about you just take that sword with you? It's been out for sale for months and no one's even asked about it!"

"Really, Anna? I don't know what to say!"

"No thanks are needed. But, if you ever see me being harassed by some shady people, I hope you'll use that blade to save your generous merchant." Anna watched as he left happily with the blade she gave him for free. It was a win-win for them both; he'll use the sword to get better then he'll return at some point and buy a more expensive blade. And as a bonus for Anna, there was free space on the display table for a new sword to be sold.

When Anna joked about Morgan protecting her after she gave him that basic sword for free, it was just so supposed to be that-a joke.

Almost a week after the aspiring tactician came to her shop, Anna was ambushed by a group of brigands while she was hauling a bunch of new wares into the Shepherds' camp. Luckily for her, Morgan was out for a walk and was around the time those thieves tried to rob her and he stepped in to protect her. Now the dark-haired young man was confined to his tent as his wounds healed.

"Ha, it seems the like all the handsome men in your group are eager to save pretty merchants, huh?." Anna joked, she stood at Morgan's side in his tent as he laid in bed.

"Oh, that's right. I forgot Chrom came to your rescue."

"Yeah. I repaid him by joining up with this group, but I don't have the slightest idea how to pay you back for what you did..."

"There's no need, after all, if I'm going to be like my mother than I have to help those in need with the intention of saving lives rather than being acknowledged for it."

"If you say so. Thanks again, handsome. If you think of something you want, just let me know!" Anna replied, turning to leave.

Morgan silently gasped when he caught himself looking at her butt as while she walked away from him. Her rear was full and round and it looked so good in her pants. He shook his head and shook off those thoughts. He laid back in bed, his wounds were nearly healed but his whole body was sore and it was hard to move, but as he laid there he kept thinking about how lovely Anna was; from her pretty face to her womanly curves, Morgan found a bastardly erection coming on and he was too tired to deal with it.

A few days had past, Morgan was out of bed and back into his regular routine. He finally got the courage to go to Anna's shop in the middle of camp, he found the redhead laying out more merchandise on tables out in front of the tent, she looked up and smiled as she saw him walking towards her.

"Hey there, Morgan! Came by to shop, or just to chat?"

"Talk I guess."

"I hope it's about me returning the favor for what you did for me. I still feel bad, you know."

"I had something in mind, but I don't know how to say it."

"Oh?"

Morgan avoided Anna's gaze and laughed nervously, he swallowed hard, "Well... think you're cute, and-"

"I see!" She exclaimed, "I knew you'd find something you wanted in return, I just didn't think it would be me..." Anna gave him a wink and a cheeky smile, "I know about those interested looks you give me, after dark, meet me outside of camp. I'll bring a blanket and a lantern with us."

Morgan nodded, he was completely taken back at how the conversation escalated; he was just planning on telling her about his guilty glances and nothing more.

Anna and Morgan snuck out of camp, they wandered far from the field their base of operations was and ended up on the main road of that area.

"Where are we going, Anna?" Morgan asked.

"There's an abandoned house further up the road. I wanted to get far from camp so we could make as much noise as we want," She explained eagerly, walking just in front of the boy so she could lead them to their destination.

They kept walking down the path, eventually following another trail off the main road. The Shepherds have been protecting a town from and abundance of Risen, so they set up camp near that town for both reasons of guarding it and for provisions.

The pair ended up at the small house Anna mentioned, it was a bit rundown but the door closed and the windows were still intact. "Come inside, I scoped the place out a few days ago. Nobody's lived here for some time."

Morgan nodded and followed the merchant into the wooden home, as soon as he stepped in he noticed that the temperature even colder in here than outside. He walked forward and stepped further into the den, he saw a comfy-looking rug in front of the fireplace.

"Ooh, is that the spot you want to rail me at? The bed in the bedroom down the hall has seen better days."

"We can do it here if it doesn't bother you." Morgan suggested softly.

"That's why I brought the blanket. We can get down to business pretty much anywhere I can put this down." Anna walked over towards the oval-shaped rug and laid out the tattered blanket over it. The corners of the blanket extended past the rug's edges, the woman stood and saw Morgan lighting a log with his fire magic in the fireplace. "Good thinking, now we can take our clothes off without having to worry about the cold air." Anna took her first real glance at Morgan, he was certainly handsome and just a bit shorter than her, but he was certainly a refreshing sight after those damned thieves tried to rob her blind. "I'll strip down first," The red-haired woman said cheerfully, more than glad to give him a bit of a show after he put himself in harm way. She felt genuinely guilty he was injured do to her letting herself get caught in a bandit attack, as well as feeling bad when she gave him the blade he saved her with in a ploy to get him back in her shop.

Anna pulled her top and cape off, letting her full breasts hang free in the light from the fire and in front of Morgan's gaze, "I've gotten a few compliments about my tits, but you've been looking at my butt the past few days."

"You noticed?"

"Uh-huh! I don't mind, I just wished you said something sooner. Why don't we start things off with you grinding against my ass? Then after you blow your load, I'll turn back over and you can pound me for as long as you can." Her suggestion received an eager nod from Morgan. Anna continued her disrobing by pulling off her red-heeled boots, then she tugged her red pants down and left herself standing in only a pair of lacy black panties. "I'll let you take these off," She said playfully, running her thumb on the inside of the band of her panties. The merchant watched as Morgan undressed, he wasted no time in pulling off his shirt and pants, his boots were kicked carelessly onto their sides as he followed her to the blanket and floor.

The rug underneath the blanket offered a bit of cushion from the wooden floor, Morgan knelt directly behind the playful seller and reached out to grasp her underwear. He pulled the alluring set panties all the way down her long legs, he gazed intently at her full ass. He filled his hands with her perky butt cheeks and gave them eager squeezes as he heard her moan.

"Stick that big cock of yours between my cheeks and hump. Feel free to groan and tell me how it feels," Anna purred, she found herself getting much more turned on than she had expected. The quick glance she got of his dick had made her wet, she imagined how it would soon feel to have his thick rod pumping in and out of her pussy.

Morgan lined his cock up with her butt crack, he pushed her rear cheeks against his shaft and began to pull and push his hips back and forth, sliding his shaft between her cushiony bottom. Her round ass was warm and soft, Morgan watched as his own cock went back and forth, "It feels so warm, Anna."

"Mm, your dick feels pretty hot too. How long have you been staring at my ass?"

"After we first met, I think," He responded honestly, "I always knew I shouldn't but I've wanted to see under your pants."

"Guess you're in luck, huh? You're a sweet guy, Morgan, enjoy what we do tonight!" She said playfully, taking in the feeling of Morgan dryhumping her backside. His cock felt so warm and hard, thick and a decent length; she was looking forward to be fucked by him tonight.

The tactician kept thrusting his cock, using Anna's plump rear for pleasure before he even was inside her. For now he wanted her pussy, but maybe in the future he'll get more opportunities. Beads of pre-cum began to leak from his tip, making his motions a bit smoother as his pre was spread around. Morgan listened to Anna's moans, he wondered how she could really be enjoying this, but then he saw that her hand was between her thighs and stroking her pussy. It was an absolutely wonderful sight seeing Anna on all fours with her ass aimed at him, the roundness of her rear was so alluring, and he couldn't wait to grab ahold of her wide hips.

The both heard the sound of the fire cracking as Morgan humped her ass, neither one paid any mind to anything but each other. He squeezed her cheeks as he used Anna's rear for a nice buttjob, he never really thought of using someone's backside for this kind of pleasure, but it felt great and it was too good not to follow through with.

Anna simply let Morgan have his fun, in the meanwhile she steadily rubbed her dripping snatch covered in messy red hairs, her fingers moved back and forth, her body already getting a bit sweaty from being so close to the stoked fire. She wanted to be plowed, ravaged, and creampied by her companion. He wasn't the type to dominate her, but she could still spread her legs and let him go crazy. She suddenly felt Morgan's thrusts stop, he pulled his cock from her cheeks and quickly stroked himself off, letting line after line of thick cum land on her ass and lower back as Morgan spilled his load across her rear. Anna moaned from the feeling of his warm spunk hitting her skin shd didn't get close to her release, which was fine with her.

Morgan nestled his dick between her butt cheeks for a short time, he made slow pumps back and forth as he relished in his climax.

After awhile, Anna rolled over onto her back, Morgan quickly scooted closer and knelt between her spread legs with the tip of his cock pressed against her dripping hole. "Fuck me well, ok? I've been around the block, I can take a pounding," She cooed, feeling his cockhead sink into her. There was an immediate sense of warmth and fullness for Anna once he started thrusting, his shaft pushed in and out of her soaked slit, leaving her filled with pleasured sensations as he fucked her. In truth it had been so long since she was last bedded that she couldn't even remember if she even came or not. Though with this young man's determination, Anna was certain this blanket will need to be thrown into the fire after they're done.

It was almost indescribable how wonderful Anna's snatch felt encasing his cock, her pussy was topped off with a thick, messy patch of hairs, Morgan thrusted forward steadily, amazed at how her slick inner walls clenched and massaged his shaft with every full pump he made. Every inch of his cock was slick with her arousal, her wetness made it easy to fuck her hard and fast-and that's what Morgan did. He slammed his fat dick deep into her folds without any care in the world, moaning Anna's name as he took liberty in enjoying the hole she graciously opened up to his use.

The merchant girl was throughly enjoying the fucking as well, she grabbed Morgan's arms and pulled him from his kneeling position down to laying atop of her. She pulled the boy in for a kiss, feeling his hands kneading her plump tits as his thrusts hit her hard and fast. "You're so deep, and big too! Gods, if I had known you were so good, I'd have let you fuck me in my merchandise tent," Anna whined, a bright and pleased smile on her face as her pussy was being stretched out and pounded by the tactician's cock. She reached down and squeezed his ass, his hips slammed down harshly, his length shoving forward deep inside her cunt with a mad speed.

Both Shepherds were effected by the heat coming from the stoked fire, sweat ran down their foreheads and bodies as they fucked hard. Anna's long, shapely legs were wrapped around Morgan as he desperately thrusted, the merchant was engrossed by the friction and heat she felt from the boy's shaft as it moved back and forth, Anna needed him to keep at it and fuck her with all he has, she hadn't felt this at ease or had this sort of fun a really long time. It was funny to think she was attracted to the person she was going to try and manipulate for an extra sale, but she knew he wouldn't hold that against her; especially if she got down on her knees and 'apologized' with her mouth for her habits as a merchant.

As things progressed, their position changed as well. Morgan watched as Anna rolled over onto her hands and knees like she was earlier, she crawled over to the coffee table and bent herself over it stuck her round bottom out and presenting her needy little pussy.

"It's too soon for a break, love. After this we can rest, then maybe We can go again."

Morgan was inspired by her cheeky suggestion, he quickly plunged back into the tight hole he had been fucking and started drilling her again. His hands were holding onto her round hips while his hips bucked forward and guided his cock into her hot core, the eager tactician sought to spill his seed inside the perky merchant regardless of the risks. He pounded Anna's clenching pussy with savage thrusts, hilting at the balls each stroke. The woman's moans and whines were sweet to his hears, she kept groaning things like 'harder' and 'use me'. It was ever so obvious that Anna was also in need of release, and with how long he had been lasting, Morgan was sure he could give her what she desired.

Anna stared lazily at the den's wall several feet away, she soaked in the friction and let herself be fucked by her companion. Her juices were running messily down her thighs as Morgan hadn't paused with his pushes into her, her pussy had accommodated Morgan thick shaft and she was proudly taking every inch of his cock. Her large breasts were swaying as Morgan railed her, Anna loved getting plowed from behind for the simple fact she liked to present her backend this way... And it felt like she was really being fucked hard, it surprised her that Morgan kept up his merciless pace for so long, but she wasn't going to complain!

The tactician's moans began to slip and come out louder, he felt himself losing the willpower to hold back from cumming, "Anna!" Morgan gasped, still hammering her soaked twat with his full strength and speed.

"Hold out just a bit longer, ok?" Anna called back to him, whining as she felt her own release drawing near.

Morgan tug his fingers into Anna's ass and fucked her with a hard brutal slams of his cock. His balls smacked her thighs loudly as he thoroughly ravaged her pussy. He drilled her like this for good while, their moans running free a needly, quickly enough he felt her walls clamp down around his shaft and heard Anna moan gutturally. Her pussy gushed as Morgan's dick throbbed within her cunt, he filled her well-fucked hole up with several thick shots of cum while the merchant's juices dampened the spot of the blanket under her. The tactician moaned her name as he shot his load deep inside her, he felt Anna pushing back against him, seemingly trying to take his load as deep as she could.

They both panted heavily as they took in their orgasmic highs, Morgan gave Anna's backside one last grab before he pulled out. The flames from the fireplace had almost died down, they savored the cozyness of the room for a bit.

Anna groaned as she slumped back onto the blanket, she sat with one arm behind to prop her up, she watched from in between her legs as Morgan's seed spilled from her slit. She looked over to him as he stood up, "That was fun," Anna winked once again, I think we'll be doing this more often!"

Morgan's cock twitched at the exciting prospect that they would fuck again.

A few days had passed, Morgan had been excited to feel Anna's pussy wrapped around his dick again. Every night now he thought about how he fucked her rear cheeks and how eagerly she spread her legs for him. Honestly, it was a great feeling to know that a girl wants and needs your cock deep inside her.

The young tactician wandered the camp late one night, he found himself walking towards Anna's tent. Tonight was when the merchant said she was free, when he spoke to her yesterday she whispered 'Find me after ten tomorrow night, my legs will be open for you.' He kept thinking of her sly words, which is why his cock was hard and straining against the inside of his pants.

Morgan found Anna closing her little shop outside of her secondary tent that stored all her wares. She was just picking up the last item on one of the tables out in front of the tent when he walked up.

Anna flashed Morgan a smile and a wink, "Hey handsome, meeting with your girl?"

"Well, in a way."

"Mm, glad you stopped by; I could use a good pounding after today."

"Oh, I see. Well, I guess I'll follow your lead."

Anna nodded, she began to walk around behind her tent with Morgan following close behind her. Once they stood behind the tent, Anna turned Morgan so his back was facing the tent itself.

"I'm going to suck this monster cock of yours. Hold out for as long as you can, and blow your load wherever."

The merchant's words stirred his cock even more, Morgan watched as Anna squatted down, she pulled his pants down with her and let his thick shaft fall free in front of her face. The perky woman gave him a compliment about his erection, telling him all the ways she wanted him to fuck her. The boy's hands immediately went for her head, "Gods!" He groaned, Anna's lips wrapped around his cockhead and she began to bob up and down his length unceremoniously. The busty merchant was already sucking his cock down with ease, moaning around him as she hastily slurped his dick deep into her throat. He was a little worried that someone in the army could walk by anytime and catch them, but that worry was drowned out by the amazing feeling of Anna's lips rubbing on his shaft and the tight embrace of her gullet.

Anna wanted to absolutely worship his cock, it was by far the biggest she had ever had, and she couldn't wait to be filled in each hole with his huge shaft. The redhead was still squatted, her knees bent and legs spread a bit while she was at the right level to suck cock. Anna wanted every ounce of his seed in her holes, he was so nice to her that even her rear hole was on the table! The woman was set on her path; eyes closed and her hands on his bare hips as she pushed her lips back and forth down his shaft, taking his rod down her throat without a care. She was slobbering all over his length and balls, it would be good to have him extra slick so he could ravage her pussy without mercy. It was a bit selfish on her part, but a girl could get used to a guy this hung and willing to fuck her in any way she wanted. Anna wasn't going to manipulate Morgan, but if she spread her cheeks and asked him to anally pound her, doesn't that benefit them both of he goes for it?

"Can we do it again tonight? I've been thinking about what we did every night since."

Anna let his cock slip out of her mouth, she pulled back and smiled up at him, "Sure thing, love. I'll finish you off soon then you can pound my cunt just like last time-ooh, and remember to cum deep inside me!"

Morgan returned his hands back to the sides of her head, his hands rested softly so Anna could run her tongue down his shaft and take him down her gullet freely. He did want to pound her face like it was a pussy, to hear her whine and moan as the tightness of her throat worked his cock over. But he remained idle, watching the treat of Anna steadily pushing down his cock as he shivered from the wetness of her playful tongue running down his shaft and from the tightness of her throat milking his length. It shocked him that a blowjob could feel this good and thorough even though she wasn't even using her hand to help, Anna sucked back and forth with her lips sealed tightly around his shaft, slurping on his entire cock while her hands were on his thighs to help keep her steady in place as she went.

Anna was determined to blow Morgan to completion, there wasn't much finesse with her strategy; she kept her eyes closed and forward as she dragged her mouth all the way down and back to his tip, slobbering on his dick to make sure he was shivering with delight. The merchant slithered and rubbed her tongue all along the young man's cock as she took him deep, she was so wet from going down on him; who knew she'd fall for some kid whom she was taller and stronger than. But Anna knew he could fuck her like a beast, he could pound and ravage her and leave her feeling fulfilled, so she was far from embarrassed about being attracted to Morgan. Anna hummed as he showered her with compliments, he told her that she was making him feel so good and that she looked incredibly hot sucking him off. Unlike her, Morgan was honest, he'd tell her exactly how good she was and how she did while Anna liked to be more modest with her compliments.

"Nngh, Anna!" Morgan groaned, his hands tightened on her head and he was beginning to guide her movements. He felt her moan around him and she gave him control, the tactician pushed and pulled her mouth along his shaft by the sides of her head, Anna was still working her tongue and slurping lewdly on his dick as he plunged into her throat. The fear of anyone else finding them in this act was gone, now Morgan just wanted to fill Anna's mouth up with his load then fuck her.

Anna felt his fingers thread between her locks of red hair, he was pumping his hips back and forth desperately to get his cock deep down the sqeezing embrace of her gullet. It may have been a little unwise to deepthroat him during the first blowjob she gave him, but Morgan certainly was enjoying himself-and so was Anna. The merchant could feel her panties getting soaked, she needed fucked soon or else she'd be the one getting desperate.

"I'm cumming, Anna," Morgan whispered, trying to keep his voice down since they were outside the tent. He felt Anna slide her mouth back until her lips were wrapped only around the head of his dick, he moaned as her tongue lavished his tip wildly, he caved and blasted her tongue with his salty jizz. Morgan shot a few more strands of cum, filling Anna's mouth up a healthy sum, and giving her a treat that she was more than glad to hum about.

Anna gave Morgan's cock slow strokes with her lips, pushing all the way down and back up to his tip. After awhile she stood up, giving the young man a playful wink just as she swallowed the hefty load. "Was that good?" She asked, giggling as he nodded immediately.

"So... Where should we...?" Morgan started.

"Hmm," Anna thought, "I might know a place here in camp, you'll have to trust me, though."

Anna brought Morgan to the other side of camp to familiar place for him. He looked at his mother's tent uncertainly, knowing what the merchant was alluding to. "My mother's tent? I know she's away from camp for a few days but..."

"C'mon, she won't know. Well... As long as we replace her sheets after we're done. It'd be a waste to let her bed go without someone sleeping in it-after all, most people in the army have to sleep on cots." Anna spoke, looking beside her at the short tactician, she began to walk forward to enter Robin's tent with Morgan following closely behind her.

The merchant and young tactician were inside Robin's tent and disrobed, Anna guided Morgan onto his back atop of his mother's bed. Morgan watched as the curvy redhead straddled his hips and pressed her hairy snatch against his tip.

"You want me to ride fast and hard, or just leisurely?" She asked, grinding her entrance teasingly against his cockhead.

"Fast and hard," The young man groaned, he reached out and gripped Anna's hips as she pushed down his length. The tightness and heat of her pussy hit Morgan immediately, his moans and look of pleasure drew giggles out of the woman bucking on his lap.

Anna got to work quickly, she rode Morgan's thick cock with quick, from bounces that sent her slamming down his dick rapidly, her hands were flat on his stomach as she made her fierce up and down motions on his lap. "You're pretty fun to ride, huh?" She moaned, gasping and grunting as she took his length fully inside her with each push down. Her round rear was slapping against his thighs loudly, accentuating how roughly Anna was fucking them. The merchant's frantic riding left her wet pussy dragging up and down Morgan's shaft tightly, giving them both a warm and firm friction to moan about.

Anna kept moving on Morgan's cock, smiling and gasping as his hands hand shifted from her hips to her plump rear, he was squeezing and kneading her rump with a childlike infatuation, she knew his love for her ass would only lead to another type of sex later down the road. "Ah! You feel so warm inside me! Make sure you let your load out deep inside~" Anna sang, rising and slamming down the young man's cock at the same furious pace she had began with.

Below the happy, bouncing woman, Morgan groaned as Anna's slick and tight cunt worked over his dick with warm strokes. He gazed up and watched the redhead's full tits bounce as he took in the hot friction, for him it was a nice change from last time to lay back while Anna did the work and made the pleasure happen. He moaned her name repeatedly as he watched her pussy push down his shaft and envelope his cock over and over, Morgan felt a shocking amount of force behind Anna's self-impaling on his cock, their skin were crashing together loudly, leaving him hoping no one was close enough to hear all the lewd sounds.

Anna swapped between slamming herself down balls-deep onto Morgan's length to gyrating her wide hips seductively, she maintained a steady pace, pushing her unkempt vagina up and down his thick rod with absolute joy. She caught a glimpse of the youthful tactician's look of bliss, she ran her hand across his stomach and smiled, "You don't really need to plow other girls, right? You're happy with me?"

"A-absolutely! I want to do so many things to you!"

Anna winked and giggled at Morgan's eager tone, he really did want to pound her mouth, ass, and mouth all the time now. It was up to her to find more ways for them to do all those things in camp. After awhile, the cheery woman halted her movements and laid all the way forward, she smiled face-to-face with Morgan, leaning her head in to give him a lusty kiss. She felt his hands reached behind to squeeze her plump, round butt, she moaned and pushed her tongue past his lips.

Morgan had just enough strength to flip them over, now he was on top of Anna, their lips still connected as his hips began to roll forward. He was soon thrusting his cock in and out of his companions twat, his hands beneath her and still squeezing her perky bottom as he fucked her. It was a hasty, needy wave of thrusts, Morgan was desperate to spill his seed at this point. The warm rubbing of Anna's cunt rocking along his shaft was doing just the thing to build up pressure and joy for him, the tactician felt himself getting closer and closer to nutting, he wanted to fill Anna's womb up soon.

"G-gods!" Anna whined, she broke the kiss and leaned her head back against the pillow, she savored the man's heavy, deep pushes into her pussy, her thighs were slick with her juices as Morgan's cock shoved back and forth within her hole, "Keep pounding me, I'm so close! I wanna gush on your dick," Anna playfully stated, receiving a look of interest from him. Anna's toes curled as she came, she squirted on the shaft pumping in and out of her slick folds as a tingling heat spread throughout her body. The woman clung to her younger lover, legs and arms wrapped around him as he finished up ravaging her spasming pussy.

"Anna..." Morgan groaned lowly, he slammed his dick deep into her pussy a few more times, churning her running juices around just before he hilted himself inside her slit one final time. The tactician buried his face into her neck as his cock jerked and pulsed inside her vaginal walls, thick strings of seed shot from his tip, blasting deep and filling her womb just as they both wanted.

They both laid their exhausted and content, but Anna managed the strength to make one last remark, "So, ready for my other hole?"

Morgan pulled himself off of Anna and watched as she rolled onto her hands and knees, she reached behind with one hand and exposed her tight asshole. "I can't hold back now, Anna!" Morgan warned, knowing things were about to get hectic.


End file.
